winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fleur123
Well then I guess you should put them season by season. I mean, comic #1 to #15 (just an example -- it might be wrong because I don't read comics) are in season 1, then put them on season 1 tab, the same solution to other issues. -- 01:05, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Do you mind giving me a quote (which page you read "standards" -- since we have like 3 pages for standards) and the page you mentioned about "series" not in heading 2? I don't think I found the word series in heading 2 or not in the pages you mentioned (PopPixie, World of Winx, etc.) -- 16:39, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Hiya Fleur, I think the 'Magic of Food' (weird transformation name if you ask me XD) sounds more appropriate. But since I can't read Italian, I need to wait until it's translated so that I can understand the context of it. But since it seems you have more knowledge in Italian than me, you may name it as you see fit. ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:35, June 14, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower I see. There seems to be the person who first organized the page wanted to do so. Technically, the examples on DuFour and Barbatea are the same, you can remove the "Winx Club" heading on DuFour page and replace it with Series if you want to. -- 02:46, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Oh, oh speak portuguese? that's cool! :D I'd prefer the link to be cropped out as I don't find that appealing at all. As for the power names, I can't actually visualize what you mean. Can you provide me a picture? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 04:52, June 14, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Ahh, I see what you mean now. I'll go ahead and deal with these pictures for you and then you can follow their example once I've posted them ^^ But, in general, I just sorta looked at the other transformation pages to see what they had and followed suit. I will add the special spells but I'm gonna try to cover the words of the spells. We'll see how that goes aahah And you're not bothering me at all, I'm actually quite glad to see someone so dedicated ^^ Thanks for all your hard work! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 07:37, June 14, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower That is a wonderful idea, I think we can use this for many pages. As the design can be changed, I'm fine with whichever suits you ;). -- 01:38, June 15, 2017 (UTC) I've just finished moving the pages so you can start working on them now. -- 02:06, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Did she appear in any comic issue? -- 04:45, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Gallery is unlocked. I thought she had been named in the comic. Since she's not, we don't create page for her. But you can list her on Alfea's staff list (she's one, after all), like how we referred the Ancestral Fairies on Mythix article. -- 05:18, June 18, 2017 (UTC) All done Fleur. -- 01:59, June 19, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. -- 03:58, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Nope, they just reused the Christmas song from Season 5 for this video. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 14:41, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Unfortunately, she doesn't have a name, they just referred her as the Ballet Teacher. However, her nick dubber is there. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 18:53, June 29, 2017 (UTC) As for the reference template, we don't have any here since we never used them. About the gallery, I remembered asking Rose about it but she refused since there will be too many pictures to upload & maybe replace them too. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫]] 15:08, July 3, 2017 (UTC)